Os Le chaperon et le loup
by tilunarou
Summary: Une pièce de théâtre à répéter, deux personnes qui ne s'apprécient pas plus que ça... Mais il paraît que les opposés s'attirent...


**Le Chaperon et Le Loup**

**Notes** : **Je tatonne un peu dans de nouveaux trucs, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas... Bonne lecture. **

**Léah-Jacob. Lémon très citronné... ^^**

**OOoooOOoooOO**

'_Tu es en retard'_

_'J'arrive! Problème de métro.'_

_'Ouais... grouille, J'ai pas que ça à faire.'_

_'Compris. Commence pas à râler.'_

C'était toujours la même chose avec Jacob. La ponctualité n'était pas du tout son truc. Mais alors pas du tout...

Quel idée avait eue ce prof de nous mettre ensemble pour cette pièce de théâtre ridicule! Soit disant qu'il fallait savoir faire preuve de discernement et que les couples ne devaient pas toujours être les même pour les scenettes qu'on jouait pour les épreuves obligatoires. On avait fait un effort. C'était toujours mieux qu'un zéro pointé... Mais quand même... Il arrivait toujours en retard, et n'y mettait pas du sien. Il avait beau avoir une belle gueule et avoir un corps de rêve, il était un très mauvais acteur... Je me demandai même ce qu'il faisait dans ce cours... C'était presque risible.

Je l'attendai de pied ferme sur l'estrade, prête à lui faire un sermon. Une demi-heure après son dernier message, il arriva enfin. Je m'apprêtai à lui crier dessus quand je vis son oeil au beurre noir. _Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé encore? _Je soupirai...

"C'est quoi encore cette histoire?" le grondai-je.

"Léah... Ne commence pas tu veux. J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée... On s'y met, ou je m'en vais?"

"Tu veux pas de la glace? Il doit y en avoir dans la kitchenette..."

"Non merci, ça ira. On y va?" grommela-t-il.

"Tu es sûr? Il faudrait pourtant..." insistai-je

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne mets pas mon costume de loup?" me coupa-t-il.

Je ris. "Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas... On commence!"

Notre professeur de théatre nous avait confié le rôle du petit chaperon rouge et du loup. On devait revisiter l'histoire, tout en gardant quelques éléments clés du conte. Aujourd'hui, nous devions répéter la scène où le chaperon rouge rendait visite à sa mère-grand et trouvait en réalité le loup à sa place. Je trouvai ça tellement ridicule et puérile... Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

"Je suis allée chercher le lit dans la salle des costumes en t'attendant, ainsi que la chemise de nuit de la mère-grand... Tu veux la passer?"

"Je vais être ridicule là-dedans Léah ! On ne peut pas revisiter les costumes?"

"Quoi? Tu préfères une nuisette sexy en dentelle?" ris-je.

"Je ne sais pas lequel des deux me rendra le plus ridicule!" bouda-t-il.

"La nuisette, définitivement..." ris-je.

Il fit la moue et enfila la chemise de nuit par-dessus ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il enfonça le bonnet de nuit sur sa tête, je faillis exploser de rire! A mon tour, je mis mon costume de chaperon rouge, et pris le panier en osier. On se regarda quelques instants et on éclata de rire...

Nous mîmes quelques instants avant de nous en remettre... Nous effaçâmes les larmes qui avaient coulé sur nos joues à force de rire, et nous nous concentrâmes pour commencer les répétitions. Jacob se mit sous les draps, la couverture jusqu'au nez, et je me mis à l'extérieur de la scène, prête à frapper chez ma mère-grand...

_**Toc Toc...**_

_**Qui est là? Demande Jacob en imitant la voix d'une grand-mère.**_

_**Le petit chaperon rouge.**_

_**Tire la chevillette et la bobinette! S'écrie-t-il.**_

Je fis mon entrée en scène et m'approchai de Jake. Il avait les yeux froncés. Ca n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. _Grrrrrrrrrrrr !_

"Jake, il ne faut pas que tes yeux soient froncés. Tu es censé être ma grand-mère, pas un grand méchant loup ! Du moins pas encore!"

"Ce n'est pas si facile Léah ! J'ai pas franchement le physique d'une vieille mémé!" marmonne-t-il.

"Ecoute, quand on est acteur, on doit pouvoir tout faire ! Si demain on te demandait d'être un homosexuel ou un travelo et bien tu devrais faire avec ! C'est le BUT quand tu veux faire ce métier : te transformer, être quelqu'un d'autre et le vivre... Si tu ne sais pas ça, alors vas faire psycho ou philo..." dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

Il soupira et sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il me fixa intensément et ses yeux sombres pénétrèrent les miens de manière fulgurante. Puis, il dit :

"Ok Léah, on reprend..."

_**Toc Toc...**_

_**Qui est là? **_

_**Le petit chaperon rouge.**_

_**Tire la chevillette et la bobinette! **_

Je pris une grande inspiration et entrai à nouveau. Il avait compris... _OUF ! _Je m'approchai du lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je l'effaçai aussitôt, feignant le doute et l'incompréhension en voyant ma soit-disant grand-mère.

**Grand-mère, que tu as de grands yeux !**

**C'est pour mieux te voir mon enfant...**

**Que tu as de grandes oreilles !**

**C'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant...**

Je m'asseyai au bord du lit, regardai Jacob dans les yeux et continuai ma tirade.

**Et tes dents ! Que tu as de grandes dents, Mère-grand !**

**C'est pour mieux te croquer toute crue, mon enfant ! Hurla Jacob.**

Il rejeta les couvertures et se précipita sur moi, griffes et crocs en avant...

**Ahhhhhhh ! Au secours...**

La scène était finie, mais il ne se dégageait pas. Ses yeux étaient encrés dans les miens, et il restait là, à me dévisager... Je l'interrogeai du regard mais il ne répondit pas. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait? _

"Jake?" soufflai-je. "La scène est finie... et j'étouffe..."

"Mmmhh..."

"Jakkkkkke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?"

"Tu sens bon... Je m'enivre de ton parfum... et c'est entêtant..." susurra-t-il.

"Tu débloques ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" m'énervai-je.

"Tu me plaît Léah... depuis toujours... Tu ne t'en doutais pas?"

"Je ... non ! Jamais ! Allez dégage Jacob, tu m'étouffes !"

Mais il ne le fit pas ! Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et m'embrassa comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassée... Il prit aussitôt possession de ma bouche, mais je restai estomaquée... _Nom de Dieu ! C'est bon !_

Puis, il s'arrêta. Il se retira de moi, retourna dans le lit et se mit à rire... Je fulminai et si c'était possible, de la fumée sortirait de mes oreilles...

"C'était quoi ça?" hurlai-je.

"Rien. Je m'entraînai à être un acteur... J'ai fait comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre... Et je l'ai vécu, et c'était... WOW ! Mais bon, ce n'est que de la comédie, alors on oublie et on continue, ok?" grinça-t-il.

"Tu es le mec le plus barge que je n'ai jamais rencontré..." dis-je sèchement.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et alla se planquer sous les couvertures. Nous répétâmes la scène trois fois, sans incident majeur... hormis le fait que mon coeur n'avait pas cessé de battre de manière différente depuis ce baiser... Je me demandai pourquoi, mais aucune réponse censée ne me venait. Je ne pouvais pas être perturbée par Jacob, le bellâtre de la fac. C'était impossible, car je n'étais pas du tout attirée par ce genre de type barraqué et au sourire ultra-bright ! Léah Clearwater pouvait se trouver beaucoup mieux que ça...

J'essayai de me reprendre afin de me concentrer, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

"Jake, je crois que nous devrions arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très envie de continuer non plus." annonçai-je.

"Tu bredouilles à tout bout de champ, c'est insupportable!"

"C'est de ta faute, tu es tellement nul comme acteur que ça me perturbe."

"Mouais... "

Ce satané sourire était encore revenu sur son visage. _Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! Il ne faut pas que je le regarde._

"OK... Alors restons-en là tu veux bien?" demandai-je épuisée.

"Je suis d'accord. Mais..." Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis ajouta. "J'aimerai quand même essayer quelque chose avant de partir."

Il s'approcha de moi. Bien trop près. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement. Puis il accrocha ma nuque et m'attira vers lui. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ses grands yeux bruns profonds et je ne me débatis pas. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures et leur goût n'avait pas changé... Elles étaient épicées et chaudes. Mon bas ventre se tordit rien qu'en appréciant leur saveur. La tête me tourna et je me perdis dans ses bras. Un sourire satisfait se fit sentir sur ses lèvres et j'en profitai pour insérer ma langue dans sa bouche. Il répondit aussitôt et nos deux langues se mêlèrent agréablement, se caressant et se découvrant avec sensualité. Je gémis dans sa bouche, un peu malgré moi. Je ne m'attendai pas à réagir de la sorte.

Il rompit notre baiser, conscient de mon malaise.

"Hummm, c'est bien ce que je croyais." sussura-t-il.

"Et tu croyais quoi?" dis-je un peu agacée et complètement redescendue de mon nuage rose.

"Tu as aimé..."

"J'ai aimé quoi?" fulminai-je.

"Ça!" annonça-t-il en fondant sur moi une nouvelle fois.

Il profita de mon étonnement pour insérer directement sa langue dans ma bouche et attaquer de plein fouet. Passablement énervée, je répondis aussitôt et agrippai le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête. Cette fois c'est lui qui a gémi, et j'ai souris, satisfaite.

Il enserra ma taille afin d'approfondir notre baiser et je pus sentir qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi. _Oh Mon Dieu. _Tout mon bas ventre se mit à frémir et une nuée de papillons se mit à tourbillonner à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ses grandes mains glissèrent doucement sous ma tunique rouge et caressèrent mon dos. Je voulus faire pareil mais je me rendis compte qu'il portait toujours la chemise de nuit de la Mère-Grand. _Putain ! Le tue l'amour! _

"Hum, Jake... Enlève cette chose hideuse de ton corps ou je vais refroidir en un rien de temps..." murmurai-je, un peu sarcastique.

"Je m'en voudrais..." répondit-il en ôtant le vêtement rapidement. Il en profita pour faire disparaître son t-shirt et ses chaussures... "Tu souhaites que j'en enlève plus ou ta température corporelle est assez élevée?" rit-il.

"Idiot va !" dis-je en m'approchant de lui... "Enlève tout sinon c'est moi qui t'arrache le reste..." promis-je.

"Je savais que tu étais une tigresse au fond... petite cachotière!"

"Tu n'as encore rien vu! Epargne ta salive Jake!"

Il s'exécuta, mais le fit lentement. Je découvris chaque partie de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait ses fringues. Ses jambes étaient musclées et tannées, comme sa peau. Son corps tout entier était tonnifié et on voyait nettement ses tablettes de chocolat... Humm. Il avait beaucoup de charisme et ça me plaisait, je devais l'avouer. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, mais je me réservai cette partie-là.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux et attrapai l'ourlet de ma tunique rouge que je fis passer par dessus ma tête. Le spectacle semblait lui plaire car ses grands yeux bruns se mirent à briller furieusement. Il lorgnait impunément sur ma poitrine, tout juste cachée pas mon soutien gorge en dentelle blanche. J'aimais mettre mes attributs en valeur, et la situation actuelle me prouvait que j'avais raison de le faire. Je débouclai ma ceinture aussi lentement qu'il l'avait fait et défis les boutons de mon jean. Je m'en débarassai aussi vite.

Nous étions à égalité... Nous n'entendions plus que nos respirations, et l'air était plus que chargé.

Nos regards se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le lit, toujours placé au milieu de la scène. D'un geste vif, il m'enserra à nouveau contre lui et crocheta mon soutien-gorge, lequel tomba au sol. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il me poussa vers le lit et je me retrouvai allongée en un clin d'oeil. Jake ôta mon string et prit place entre mes jambes. Son souffle erratique caressait mon visage. Il fondit sur un de mes seins et le suça avec passion. Il mordilla légèrement mon mamelon, me faisant frémir et gémir. Sa langue tourbillonnait, aspirait, embrassait un sein, puis l'autre. Ses caresses étaient parfaites et expertes. Un râle de plaisir m'échappa et je ne pus m'empêcher de planter mes ongles dans ses épaules.

"Hummm, petite tigresse... Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas..."

"Toi non plus!" soufflai-je.

Il souria contre ma poitrine, et continua sa douce torture... Sa langue continua son chemin vers mon nombril et y plongea à plusieurs reprises. Je soupirai d'aise alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur mon ventre, puis plus bas, là où toute la tension de mon corps était emmagasinée. _Oh, bordel ! _Le bout de sa langue toucha mon intimité et je crus défaillir. J'agrippai les draps du lit, tellement fort que mes jointures pâlirent à vue d'oeil.

Un cri sortit de ma bouche, et au même instant, un grondement sourd émana de Jacob.

"Bon sang Léah, tu es trempée... Hummmm..."

Je gémis. C'est tout ce que je pus faire car il immisca sa langue en moi juste après, me laissant à sa totale merci. Mes jambes tremblaient et mes mains commençaient à me faire mal à force d'agripper les draps. Sa langue encercla mon petit bourgeon et je lâchai les draps pour attraper ses cheveux. Il me rendait folle et je savais ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Je sentis l'orgasme se construire en moi, prendre possession de moi. Il allait me dévaster, je le sentais, je le savais...

"Laisse-toi aller bébé, viens pour moi..." sussura-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour venir. Mon orgasme me terrassa, de la tête aux pieds. Je criai sans honte et sans complexe le prénom de mon amant, à en perdre haleine.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, Jacob était de nouveau sur moi, et je sentai son sexe dur, toujours protégé par son boxer, contre mon intimité brûlante. Il m'embrassa, et je pus me goûter à travers lui. C'était la sensation la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais éprouvée.

_Merde ! Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour ! _

Je lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur et, prise dans le feu de mon élan je renversai la tendance et couchai Jacob sur le lit alors que je me retrouvai sur lui. J'attaquai le lobe de son oreille, son cou, sa clavicule et ses épaules, déposant une multitude de baisers sur le chemin que je traçai à mon tour. J'entendis sa respiration s'amoindrir, et cela me fit sourire. Comme il me l'avait fait subir auparavant, j'aspirai chacun de ses tétons et prenait un malin plaisir à les titiller. Il émit un grondement sourd et ses mains vinrent caresser mes cheveux. Je pris ça pour une incitation à continuer alors je descendis plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour enfin lui enlever le petit bout de tissu qui lui restait. Son sexe était dur et prêt pour ma bouche. Je masssai d'abord ses bourses, lui arrachant encore un soupir. Je pris son engin en main, le pressai puis le caressai, doucement. Jacob avait resserré son emprise dans mes cheveux, et je sentais tout son corps se tendre sous mes caresses. Je le pris en bouche et le suçai, plus durement.

"Ahhh, Léah..." siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Je continuai, le cajolant avec ma langue, ma bouche. J'osai même racler légèrement mes dents sur sa longueur. Sa respiration s'intensifia à mesure que mes va-et-vient se faisaient plus intenses. Je voulais le faire craquer, lui montrer qui était la tigresse Léah Clearwater.

Il céda assez vite, ne résistant pas à mes mouvements sur lui, de plus en plus profonds. Il agrippa mes cheveux en criant mon prénom alors que sa semence se déversait en longs jets dans ma bouche. J'avalai tout, me délèctant de son nectar sucré et épicé, avant de remonter lentement vers sa bouche et de l'embrasser.

"Hum... Si j'avais su avant que que tu étais si bestiale, je t'aurais draguée depuis longtemps..."

"De ta part, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Jake... Mais je crains que tu n'aies encore rien vu me concernant..."

"J'espère que tu ne bluffes pas, bébé, car je suis déjà opérationnel pour vérifier tes dires."

"Je ne bluffe jamais... Je ne sais pas mentir." sussurai-je dans son oreille.

"Alors, montre-moi ma jolie..."

Je frottai impunément mon sexe contre le sien et je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il était déjà dur et prêt à me recevoir. Je l'embrassai encore et encore, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentis une de ses mains me soulever au niveau de mes hanches, tandis que l'autre présentait son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je m'empalai dessus sans perdre de temps, appréciant tout de même la sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit aussitôt. Je poussai un gémissement de bien être et il émit un râle puissant qui me fit vibrer des pieds à la tête.

Je me mis à onduler sur lui, sensuellement, alors qu'il caressait à nouveau mes seins dont les pointes étaient durcies par le plaisir. J'accélérai mes mouvements, prenant appui sur ses épaules pour renforcer mon emprise sur lui. Sa queue s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde et butait au fond de moi à chaque fois. Le fait d'être sur lui multipliait mon désir par dix et de cette façon je le dominai complètement, ce qui me ravissait.

"Putain, Léah, bouge plus vite ma belle. Encore !" grogna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et accélérai encore. Nos respirations s'intensifièrent et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrit nos corps. Le mien claquait sur le sien, à un rythme effréné, et je sentais que mon emprise sur lui était plus forte. Mon vagin se resserrait de plus en plus. Je ne pourrais pas retenir mon orgasme très longtemps.

Mais sans que je ne m'y attende, il agrippa mes hanches et, comme si je ne pesai pas plus lourd qu'une plume, nous fit rouler sur le lit pour que je me retrouve sous lui. Il était toujours en moi, et la boule de feu, nichée au fond de mon corps et prête à exploser, commença à s'éteindre.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?_

Il me tenait les poignets, et avait encré ses yeux dans les miens. Les éclairs que je lui lançai semblaient l'amuser...

"A mon tour, maintenant, Madame la tigresse." souffla-t-il.

"Tu as intérêt à te rattraper pour que ce foutu orgasme revienne fissa et me fasse grimper au rideau!" grincai-je.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça bébé..."

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de protestation lorsque qu'il se retira, me laissant complètement vide. Il souria, moqueur, puis entra à nouveau en moi, d'un violent coup de rein. Il continua à me marteler, de plus en plus fort, me faisant réagir à chaque coup de buttoir. Je ne retenai plus mes cris, appréciant le plaisir qu'il me procurait. La boule de feu s'était régénérée, et elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

"Viens pour moi Lee, viens pour moi..." me chuchota-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que j'explose autour de lui, violemment. La boule explosa, et ce fut un vrai feu d'artifice. J'avais des étoiles plein les yeux et mon corps était ravagé par des spasmes de bonheur et de plaisir. Jacob me suivit de très près et murmura mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Il s'écroula sur moi, m'enlaça et m'embrassa à perdre haleine.

Nos respirations se calmèrent difficilement, et il nous fallut longtemps avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau. J'avais pris place dans le creux de ses bras et je dessinai distraitement des arabesques sur son corps parfait.

Nous étions bien, dans notre petit cocon, loin de tout, loin de cette pièce de théatre stupide. Rien ne pourrait nous retirer ces moments magiques.

Tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes lorsqu'une voix que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici? Mlle Clearwater? Vous êtes là?"

Notre professeur de théatre... _Et merde !_


End file.
